Tabu
by mroczna88
Summary: Nie wolno o nich mówić- ich temat jest tabu. Bo oni sami byli tabu. Uwaga! Jedna z postaci umiera!
1. Chapter 1

1.

Świat wydawał się lepszym miejscem. Słońce mocno przygrzewało, lekki wietrzyk znad jeziora chłodził skórę, a zielona trawa pod stopami przyjemnie je łaskotała. Do tego ograniczały się myśli Harry'ego w pewne piątkowe popołudnie, a przynajmniej starał się sobie wmówić, że tak właśnie było. Wolał nie przypominać sobie o owutemach, które czekały go za trzy miesiące, o Lunie, która trzymała go za rękę, a która była w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie tylko dlatego, że była jego dziewczyną, o Voldemorcie, który wciąż terroryzował świat… A przede wszystkim nie chciał myśleć o tym, że to on był jedynym lekiem na to zło- jeśli chodzi o to, to przepowiednia była aż zbyt dokładna. Westchnął ciężko i wrócił do eseju z Transmutacji.

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia o co w tym chodzi- mruknął ponuro. Luna współczująco poklepała go po dłoni i wróciła do czytania „Żonglera". Hermiona zaś prychnęła, jak rozjuszona kotka.

- Gdybyś na dzisiejszej lekcji odpowiednio uważał, to byś wiedział. Ale ty wolałeś grać z Ronem w bierki! Cud, że profesor McGonagall was na tym nie złapała!

Ron ziewnął i uśmiechnął się leniwie.

- To nie był cud. Wydawało jej się, że uważnie słuchamy. Takie sprytne zaklęcie. Jeśli jednak jesteśmy przy cudach i złym zachowaniu, to może mi powiesz co cię ugryzło?

Hermiona rzuciła mu jadowite spojrzenie i syknęła:

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi! Zachowuję się normalnie!

Harry parsknął.

- Dziwne, że Ron w ogóle jeszcze żyje. Ale serio- co jest z tobą? Od rana do wieczora chodzisz, jak struta. Stresujesz się owutemami? Przecież jesteś idealnie przygotowana!

- Wcale nie jestem! Jak tak dalej pójdzie to obleję Transmutację i Eliksiry!

- Skoro ty masz szansę na oblanie, to ja mogę przestać się uczyć, bo i tak nie zaliczę. Daj spokój, jesteś obkuta na cztery nogi.

- A może to chodzi o chłopaka?- podsunął Ron, śmiejąc się. Dziewczyna odwarknęła:

- Och, oczywiiiiście. Jakbym nie miała nic innego do roboty, tylko przejmować się jakimś pustogłowym szczeniakiem! Idę do biblioteki, bo z wami nie da się uczyć!

Miała już się podnieść, gdy szara, niewielka sowa upuściła pod jej nogi zapieczętowany list. Podniosła go, przeczytała i uśmiechnęła się ponuro.

- Harry, mógłbyś pożyczyć mi na chwilę pióro?

- Eee… Jasne, ale co…

- Spotkanie z McGonagall w sprawie tych fajerwerków w jej sali. Muszę odpisać, że będę dzisiaj u niej.

- Jeszcze nie wiecie kto za to odpowiada?

- Nie, ale jako Prefekt Naczelna muszę w tym pomóc, chociaż nie jestem z tego specjalnie zadowolona.

- Jasne, że nie- zaśmiała się Ginny, która przed chwilą do nich podeszła- Nie jesteś Percym.

Hermiona przywiązała list do nóżki sowy, a gdy ta odleciała wstała i rzuciła:

- Jakby co, to jestem w bibliotece.

Kiedy zniknęła z pola widzenia rudowłosa gwizdnęła i rzuciła się na trawę.

- No, no, no… Hermiona kłamiąca swoim przyjaciołom. Coś niesamowitego!

Harry poczuł przypływ irytacji. Ona by ich nigdy nie okłamała! Ron posunął się nieco dalej niż do pełnych oburzenia myśli.

- Uważaj co mówisz, Ginny! Wiem, że wy dwie nie jesteście ostatnio w najlepszych stosunkach, ale…

- Nie idzie na spotkanie z McGonagall, bo słyszałam dzisiaj, jak postanowiły zająć się tą sprawą dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu- nie przejmując się tym, że przerwała swojemu bratu i nie zwracając uwagi na ich miny, kontynuowała- Wy w ogóle jesteście święcie przekonani, że ona jest taka niewinna i anielsko dobra, co? Więc nie wiecie pewnie, że ma chłopaka?

- Nie ma- Ron wzruszył ramionami- Hermiona nie interesuje się niczym poza książkami.

- To, że nie poddała się twojemu „urokowi osobistemu", to nie znaczy, że jej nie interesują. Przez całe wakacje miałyśmy pokoje obok siebie i, co było dziwne, co drugi, czy trzeci wieczór, a już na pewno na całe weekendy, wokół jej pokoju rzucone było pełno zaklęć przeciwko podsłuchiwaniu, podglądaniu, czy wejściu do środka bez zgody lokatora. Kilka razy musiałam z nią porozmawiać i zawsze otwierała mi drzwi ubrana jedynie w szlafrok, z włosami w nieładzie, a stan jej łóżka wyraźnie wskazywał na obecność jakiegoś… gościa. Do tego dochodzą jeszcze listy.

- Listy?- Harry ściągnął brwi myśląc intensywnie. Faktycznie, wieczorami Hermiona nie była z nimi, ale uznali z Ronem, że kuje do owutemów.

- Tak. Każdego ranka sowa przynosiła jej zapieczętowany list, taki jak dzisiaj. Otwierała go i czytała tak, by nikt nie zauważył choćby linijki tekstu. Czasami się uśmiechała, czasami rumieniła, a czasami wściekała. Jestem pewna, że wciąż ma te listy, bo słyszałam, jak Lavender i Parvati mówią, że Hermiona co wieczór otwiera małą szkatułkę i albo chowa do środka nowy pergamin, albo wyjmuje starsze i czyta. Próbowały raz się włamać, ale zaklęcia były zbyt silne i złożone, by mogły sobie dać z tym radę. Brzmi to podejrzanie, no nie?

Ron pokręcił głową z wyrazem pogardy.

- Pewnie w wakacje nie chciała, żeby ktoś jej przeszkadzał, stąd te zabezpieczenia. A listy to pewnie jakiś korespondencyjny kurs do owutemów. Percy taki miał, więc może się wstydziła. A gdyby miała chłopaka, to na pewno by nam o tym powiedziała!

- A niby dlaczego miałaby?- Luna podniosła wzrok znad gazety- Wy zaraz chcielibyście wiedzieć kto to, jakie ma zamiary i czy jest odpowiedni. A ona nie lubi, jak ktoś podejmuje za nią decyzje.

- Bez przesady!- Harry spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę ponuro, ale ona nawet nie zamrugała- To oczywiste, że się o nią martwimy, bo jak dotąd miała tylko Kruma, i to krótko, ale powinna wiedzieć, że będziemy tolerować jej związek.

- No, chyba, że to jakiś skończony dupek w stylu Malfoya!- mruknął Ron, a po jego stwierdzeniu zapadła cisza. W końcu rudowłosy roześmiał się sztucznie- Ludzie, to był żart! Poza tym, do kwatery mają dostęp tylko członkowie Zakonu.

- Których liczba powiększyła się w tym roku i absolwentów i siódmy rok Hogwartu- dodała wesoło Ginny- Widocznie jest to ktoś, co do kogo Hermiona ma wątpliwości, że zostanie… stolerowany.

Luna zaśpiewała kilka taktów z „Kociołka pełnego miłości" i ponownie zajęła się artykułem dotyczącym chrapaka krętorogiego. Harry tymczasem zastanawiał się kto byłby nieodpowiedni dla jego przyjaciółki. Na pewno Dean, bo ten wciąż wzdychał do Ginny. McLaggen? Wolne żarty. Smith? Po jego trupie. O świeżo nawróconym Malfoy'u nie wspominając. Po kilkunastu minutach głębokich rozważań doszedł do wniosku, że jedynie Neville, Charlie i Ron by się nadawali. Ale Neville był lata świetlne za nią, jeśli chodzi o intelekt, Charlie miał skłonności w… hmmm… inną stronę, a Ron był dla niej bardziej jak brat. Czyżby więc Luna i Ginny miały rację? Ron najwidoczniej doszedł do podobnych wniosków, bo minę miał nieszczególną. Kiedy szli na kolację, wciąż w milczeniu, Harry zaczął rozważać różne opcje.

- Po prostu ją spytajmy- powiedział znad tosta. Ron pokręcił głową.

- A jak zamierzasz się jej o to spytać? „Hej, Hermiono, ukrywasz jakiegoś faceta, z którym, według mojej siostry- panikary, sypiasz od wakacji?". Nie powie nam. Veritaserum?

- A umiesz je uwarzyć, czy może miałeś w planach pójść i poprosić Snape'a o kilka kropel?

- Fałszoskop?

- Wiesz jak działają. Pytanie wydaje mi się najlepsze.

- Możemy ją śledzić!

- To… nie byłoby fair.

- A Veritaserum byłoby? Harry, znasz Hermionę. Jak się na coś uprze, to nie ma siły.

- Ale we dwóch nie zmieścimy się pod peleryną! Jesteś za wysoki.

- Pochylę się. Nie rób takiej miny! A jeśli to Malfoy albo Smith?

- No, świetnie, ale jak zamierzasz zmienić jej zdanie co do tego gościa?

Ron zbaraniał.

- Eee… O tym pomyśli się później. Może wystarczy pogadać z tym fagasem i będzie.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to było takie łatwe.

- Co nie będzie łatwe?- Hermiona usiadła obok Rona i wzięła pasztecik z półmiska. Harry przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. Wciąż była niska, a przez to, że ciągle siedziała w bibliotece, była przyjemnie zaokrąglona w odpowiednich miejscach. Nie była pięknością, ale była ładna w taki zwyczajny, prosty sposób. Duże, orzechowe oczy ładnie obramowane ciemnymi rzęsami, krótki i prosty nos, piegi na policzkach i nosie, oraz te wiecznie nieujarzmione włosy sięgające za łopatki. Nie miała idealnej figury, ale mogła przyciągać koneserów krągłości i z tego Harry zdawał sobie sprawę. Jednak o ile fizycznie sprawiała, że niektórzy mogli się nią interesować, to jej charakter ich odrzucał. Dla osób najbliższych potrafiła być miła, dowcipna i wyrozumiała, ale wszyscy inni widzieli jedynie zarozumiałą i wiecznie zakopaną w książkach ponurą dziewczynę, która rozkazuje innym na prawo i lewo. Wielu chłopaków odrzucał również fakt, że była wyjątkowo inteligentna, a niewielu lubi, jak ich partnerka jest bystrzejsza od nich- i ma silniejszy kręgosłup. Bo Hermiona miała naprawdę silną wolę i Harry doszedł do wniosku, że ona nie tylko potrzebowałaby kogoś, kto dorównywałby jej inteligencją, ale również kogoś, kto byłby na tyle silny, by nie dać sobą sterować. I kto pokochałby ją za to, kim jest. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że Hermiona coś do niego mówi.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. Co mówiłaś?

- Pytałam czy dobrze się czujesz? Wpatrujesz się we mnie od kilku minut i nawet nie mrugnąłeś. To nie jest kolejna… wizja, prawda?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. A co z tobą? Wydajesz się być w dobrym humorze.

Uśmiechnęła się wesoło i zakręciła młynka widelcem.

- Bo odrobiłam wszystkie zadania domowe, prócz eseju z Eliksirów, ale za to wezmę się po kolacji, przed spotkaniem z McGonagall. Chociaż pewnie skończę dopiero jutro, bo to dość obszerny materiał. Radzę wam wziąć się za to dzisiaj, bo jeśli będziecie robić w niedzielę, to na pewno nie skończycie do poniedziałku.

- Przypomnij mi jaki temat tym razem wybrał ten sadystyczny dupek?

- „Teoria a praktyka w zastosowaniu kamienia księżycowego w eliksirach leczniczych". Na sześć stóp, ale obawiam się, że wyjdzie mi dwa razy tyle, bo…

- Oszczędź nam streszczenie swojej pracy- jęknął Ron- Znowu obleje cię za przekroczenie limitu.

- Ale gdybym nie napisała wszystkiego, to oblałby mnie za powierzchowność. A tak przynajmniej mam świadomość, że napisałam wszystko.

- Bez sensu. Ja i tak wiem, że obleję, więc napiszę cokolwiek.

- Ron! Owutemy już niedługo, a to jest, wyobraź sobie, jedno z najczęściej zadawanych pytań na egzaminie! Jeśli chcesz być Aurorem, to musisz mieć przynajmniej Powyżej Oczekiwań z Eliksirów!

- Zlituj się… Moja matka wciąż mi to powtarzała. Przez całe wakacje.

- Ale widocznie nie odniosło to żadnego skutku.

Odpowiedź Rona, na szczęście, została zagłuszona przez bułkę, którą przeżuwał, ale jego przyjaciele domyślili się jakich słów chciał użyć. Hermiona zacisnęła usta i posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- I dlatego właśnie nie zaczęłam z tobą chodzić. Jesteś bezczelny i brak ci elementarnych podstaw kultury osobistej! Idę do biblioteki, ale nie czekajcie na mnie, bo nie wiem, o której wrócę.

Harry odczekał chwilę zanim się odezwał.

- To co robimy?

- Bierzemy pelerynę, idziemy do biblioteki, siadamy gdzieś tak, żeby nas nie widziała i kiedy wyjdzie założymy pelerynę i pójdziemy za nią.

- A jeśli będzie siedziała do późna w bibliotece?

- Zostały dwie godziny do ciszy nocnej, a sądzę, że jeśli ma się z kimś spotkać, to _po _tych godzinach.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Siedzieli w bibliotece i powoli zaczynali tracić nadzieję na to, że Hermiona kiedykolwiek z niej wyjdzie. Cisza nocna zaczęła się prawie pół godziny temu, ale ich przyjaciółka jedynie poprosiła panią Pince o możliwość zostania jeszcze trochę.

- Oczywiście, dziecko drogie. Ale nie siedź tak długo, jak ostatnio.

Oni ukrywali się pod peleryną i Ron od jakiegoś czasu narzekał na ból pleców. W chwili, w której Harry miał już powiedzieć, żeby się ruszyli, Hermiona wstała, zapakowała kilka książek do torby, inne odesłała na półki i żegnając się z bibliotekarką wyszła na korytarz, gdzie skręciła w lewo. Czyli w kierunku przeciwnym do wieży Gryffindoru oraz sali i gabinetu McGonagall.

- Czyli jednak- Ron szczerzył się z satysfakcją, ale Harry nie był pewien, czy jest tu jakiś powód do radości. Jeśli słowa Ginny okażą się prawdą… Cóż, oznaczałoby to, że Hermiona ich okłamała. Harry'emu zdarzyło się kilka razy okłamać swoich przyjaciół, ale było to dla ich dobra i nie dotyczyło czegoś tak trywialnego, jak dziewczyna. Westchnął i odpowiedział:

- To nic nie znaczy. Może umówiła się z McGonagall gdzieś w zamku?

- Wątpię. Spójrz, co robi.

Mogli swobodnie rozmawiać, bo byli otoczeni różnymi zaklęciami, które uniemożliwiały innym usłyszenie ich, a specjalnie ze względu na panią Norris, również wyczucie. Dziewczyna tymczasem przeciągnęła szczotką kilka razy po włosach, poprawiła szatę, skropiła lekko szyję i nadgarstki ładnie pachnącymi perfumami i trzy razy obejrzała się, czy ktoś za nią nie idzie.

- Może po prostu chce wyglądać… eee… profesjonalnie?

Nawet on sam wiedział, że w jego słowach brzmi niepewność. Dwukrotnie prawie wpadli na Filcha, ale Hermiona sprytnie go unikała, a oni, oczywiście, mogli się nie przejmować starym prykiem. W końcu jednak przystanęła na korytarzu znajdującym się na czwartym piętrze, uważnie rozejrzała się na boki i weszła do sali, w której chłopcy jeszcze nigdy nie byli. Stało tam kilka ławek, wielki globus, sporo map i biurko, o które ktoś już się opierał.

- Spóźniłaś się.

Osobą, która warknęła na Hermionę był nie kto inny, jak Severus Snape, ich Mistrz Eliksirów.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Myśli Harry'ego były chaotyczne, ale można je było podsumować krótkim: „Co, do diabła?!". Hermiona tymczasem odłożyła torbę na najbliższym krześle i spokojnie powiedziała:

- Przepraszam, ale Filch dwukrotnie przeciął mi drogę.

Ron zamrugał kilka razy, po czym roześmiał się z ulgą.

- Snape?! Myśmy byli pewni, że ona spotyka się z jakimś gościem, a ona po prostu ma korki z Eliksrów?! Zabiję Ginny.

- Te owutemy kompletnie rzuciły jej się na mózg. Tylko czemu trzymają te korki w tajemnicy?

- A wyobrażasz sobie reakcję ludzi na wieść o tym, że tłustowłosy dupek z lochów, naturalny wróg Gryfonów daje korki Gryfonce?

- Fakt faktem, że żadne z nich nie wydaje się być z tego zadowolone.

- A kto byłby?

Dziewczyna miała kamienny wyraz twarzy, a mężczyzna krzywił się z niesmakiem.

- Skoro już upierasz się na to, żeby spotkać się dzień wcześniej, Granger, to powinnaś chociaż się nie spóźniać. Nie mam tyle wolnego czasu, co ty. Po co w ogóle ten pośpiech? Przecież i tak będziemy się widzieć jutro.

Prychnęła.

- Stęskniłam się za panem, _panie profesorze_- wyrzuciła z siebie z wyraźną ironią. Harry czuł, że ze zdumienia otwiera usta. Takiego tonu nie słyszał u niej jeszcze nigdy! Hermiona, która tak zwraca się do nauczyciela?!

- Czyżby? Muszę znosić twoje towarzystwo przez sześć godzin w tygodniu na lekcjach i widywać podczas posiłków.

Stanęła tuż przed nim i uśmiechnęła się.

- Owszem, ale w tym czasie raczej nie mogłabym zrobić tego.

Agresywnym ruchem łapała Snape'a za przód szaty, pociągnęła w dół i pocałowała go prosto w usta. Obaj z Ronem opadli na ścianę i z przerażeniem patrzyli na to, jak mężczyzna nie tylko nie zabił jej na miejscu, ale przyciągnął Hermionę do siebie i zaczął całować ją z zapałem. Po chwili oderwali się od siebie i Mistrz Eliksirów parsknął, wyraźnie rozbawiony.

- Nie, tego raczej nie mogłabyś zrobić. Aczkolwiek miny Pottera i Weasleya prawie byłyby tego warte.

- Prawie?- zamruczała i otarła się o niego. Harry czuł, że jego oczy zaraz opuszczą oczodoły. Spojrzał na Rona, który był dosłownie zielony i lekko się trząsł. Minę miał tak komiczną, że gdyby nie pewność, że on ma taką samą, to roześmiałby się. Snape tymczasem uniósł prowokująco brew i bezczelnie złapał dziewczynę za pośladek.

- Prawie. Przyznaję, że tajemnica dodaje pikanterii.

- Jesteś niepoprawny, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?- starała się nadać swojemu głosowi karcące brzmienie, ale widać było, że jest zadowolona.

- Owszem. Ale właśnie dlatego tak ci się podobam. Bo jestem zdeprawowany,- cmoknął ją w szyję- niegrzeczny- zacisnął dłoń na pośladku Hermiony, co wywołało cichy jęk- i jak nikt inny potrafię sprawić ci przyjemność.

- Zapomniałeś o wyjątkowej skromności- zaśmiała się, ale po chwili westchnęła- Ale coś w tym jest. Jesteś całkowitym przeciwieństwem tego, czego spodziewaliby się po mnie inni.

- Spodziewaliby się pustogłowego Puchona?

- Nie. Raczej kogoś grzecznego, poukładanego i całkowicie nudnego.

- Hmmm… Zastanawiam się czy aby na pewno mogę to uznać za komplement.

- A kto powiedział, że to miał być komplement?

- W takim razie jestem twoim małym, osobistym przejawem buntu?

- Cóż… Mały to ty na pewno nie jesteś. Niemniej jednak jest to jakiś przejaw buntu.

- Hermiono, gdyby to był przejaw buntu, to nie sypiałabyś ze mną od dziewięciu miesięcy i na pewno nie nalegałabyś na wcześniejsze spotkanie. Co cię podkusiło?

- Mmmm… Frustracja?- zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i próbowała pocałować, ale Harry zauważył błysk w oku Snape'a, który znamionował ostrzeżenie i… ból? To, że spotykali się od lipca nie zostało jeszcze przyjęte do jego świadomości.

- Pytam się poważnie, Hermiono.

Westchnęła z lekką irytacją, cofnęła o krok i założyła ręce na piersiach.

- Czemu akurat dzisiaj wzięło ci się na rozmowę?

- Bo nalegałaś na wcześniejsze spotkanie, a to spowodowało, że zacząłem się zastanawiać.

- Zwykle to ja mam pytania.

- Mała odmiana. Nasz… z braku lepszego słowa… romans sprowadza na nas coraz większe niebezpieczeństwo. Jeśli ktoś się o tym dowie i informacja trafi do nieodpowiednich uszu, to możemy zostać użyci przeciwko sobie. Chcę po prostu wiedzieć czy warto.

- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

- Dlaczego to ciągniesz? Jestem dla ciebie wygodny? Z powodu dreszczyku emocji związanego z tabu? Przejaw buntu?

- Gdybym chciała kogoś wygodnego, to zgodziłabym się na propozycję Rona. Nie chodzi tylko o seks, który, oczywiście, jest niesamowity. To nie jest też kwestia tabu, bo nie łamiemy żadnych zasad.

- Z punktu widzenia prawa- nie. Wiesz jednak o co mi chodzi.

- Zanim odpowiem wytłumacz mi dlaczego chcesz to wiedzieć?

- Jesteś głucha? Powiedziałem- nie chcę nadstawiać karku za coś, co nie jest tego warte. Wiesz…- tu odchrząknął i spojrzał ponuro na swoje buty i gdyby Harry go nie znał, to doszedłby do wniosku, że Snape wygląda na zażenowanego- Wiesz dobrze co do ciebie czuję, od kiedy przesadziłem z Ognistą. Nie oczekiwałem od ciebie odpowiedzi, ale jeśli to ma być tylko jednostronne zaangażowanie, to lepiej, żebyś znalazła sobie kogoś innego- zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na nią, jak drapieżnik na ofiarę- Dopóki jeszcze masz szansę. Jestem zaborczym człowiekiem.

Hermiona pokręciła głową i wyciągnęła dłoń, by pogładzić go po policzku. Kiedy się odezwała w jej głosie powaga mieszała się z rozbawieniem.

- Jak na tak inteligentnego mężczyznę jesteś kompletnym idiotą. Nie marszcz się tak. Mówię prawdę. Sądzisz, że byłabym zdolna kochać się z tobą, gdybym nic nie czuła? Jeśli tak, to powinnam ci przyłożyć tak, jak wtedy w bibliotece! Kiedy się spiłeś i przyszedłeś do mnie mówiąc to wszystko… Nie odpowiedziałam tylko dlatego, że sądziłam, że następnego ranka nie będziesz tego pamiętał, a potem nie potrafiłam tego z siebie wykrztusić, bo najczęściej niszczyłeś atmosferę jakimś wyjątkowo złośliwym komentarzem.

- O, przepraszam, ale moje komentarze nie bywają złośliwe, tylko pełne prawdy.

- A ten kołtuński uśmieszek ma mnie do tego przekonać?

Zacmokał z przyganą.

- Zmieniasz temat. Co w takim razie chciałaś mi powiedzieć?

Tym razem to Hermiona wyraźnie się zawahała.

- To jest chore, stary- mruknął Ron, nie odrywając oczu od rozgrywającej się przed nimi sceny- To nie tylko największy dupek, jakiego znamy, ale, do cholery, musi być z pięćdziesiąt lat starszy od niej!

- Miejmy nadzieję, że da mu kosza. Chociaż nie wiem czemu miałaby być akurat z nim tylko dla… ugh… sama myśl o tym mnie odrzuca. A gwoli ścisłości, to on jest od niej starszy nie o pięćdziesiąt lat, tylko o dziewiętnaście.

- To i tak za wiele! Ja nie mogę! Jeśli chciała po prostu kogoś przelecieć, to przecież miała mnie! Proponowałem jej nie tylko to, ale też poważny związek, ale…

- Już to przerabialiśmy tysiąc razy, Ron.

- Po prostu nie rozumiem co on takiego ma, czego ja nie mam.

„Rozum"- chciał odparować Harry, ale ugryzł się w język. Prawdą było, że Hermiona szukała u mężczyzny przede wszystkim jakichś oznak rozumu, a co by nie mówić o Snape'ie, to był inteligentny ponad normę. Teraz patrzył na Hermionę, która wciąż milczała i najwyraźniej ta cisza go drażniła. W końcu skinął głową.

- Rozumiem.

- Nic nie rozumiesz- warknęła- Ja… Nie lubię mówić o uczuciach. Cholera! Jesteś taki sam, więc powinieneś zrozumieć! Gdybyś wtedy nie zalał się w trupa, to pewnie do dzisiaj nie wiedziałabym co o mnie myślisz!

- Prawdopodobnie,.

- I do mnie masz pretensje?! Dobra, nie masz pretensji- westchnęła, wyminęła go i usiadła na biurku. Spuściła głowę i nie patrząc na mężczyznę, kontynuowała spiętym głosem- W takim razie słuchaj uważnie, bo usłyszysz to ode mnie tylko raz. Ja… zawsze odstawałam do moich rówieśników i wiedziałam, jak bardzo. Dziewczyny rozmawiały jedynie o rzeczach, które dla mnie były stratą czasu, a chłopcy… Cóż, byli chłopcami. Quidditch, dziewczyny i jedzenie, to było jedyne co ich interesowało. Żaden z tych, którzy byli w moim wieku, czy trochę starsi, jak Wiktor, mnie nie pociągał. Kiedy próbowałam porozmawiać o tym, co _mnie_ interesuje, to patrzyli na mnie, jak na przybysza z obcej planety. Z tobą jest inaczej, Severusie. Nawet jeśli nie jesteś zbytnio zainteresowany tym, co mówię, to i tak słuchasz. Poza tym sam zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś wybitnym umysłem, a inteligencja to jeden z najsilniejszych afrodyzjaków. Z tobą po prostu nie sposób się nudzić! Jesteś zgorzkniały, złośliwy, czasami okrutny, egoistyczny i twojemu temperamentowi można sporo zarzucić, ale do tego wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić, a nawet polubić. To, co jest między nami, jest tabu i dobrze o tym wiem. Prawie dwudziestoletnia różnica wieku; fakt, że jesteś nauczycielem, a ja uczennicą; twoja zszargana reputacja i moja idealna; twoja nienawiść, a moja miłość do Harry'ego i Rona; to, że ja jestem Gryfonką pełną gębą, a ty przedstawiasz sobą wszystkie przymioty Domu, którego jesteś Opiekunem… W sumie według wszelkich praw logiki powinniśmy się szczerze nienawidzić. A mimo to podziwiałam cię przez całe sześć lat. Uważałam, że choćby dlatego, że próbowałeś uratować Harry'ego w pierwszej klasie należy ci się szacunek. Oczywiście były też momenty, w których miałam ochotę utopić cię w jakimś wyjątkowo żrącym eliksirze. Nie parskaj mi tutaj, ja też nie jestem idealna. W wakacje, kiedy zaczęliśmy z sobą sypiać, to faktycznie był przejaw buntu. Miałam dosyć roli wszystkowiedzącej, świętej, chodzącej biblioteki i nie mogłam znaleźć lepszego sposobu na to, żeby złamać większość niepisanych zasad, więc kontynuowałam… Nie umiem nawet powiedzieć kiedy przestałeś być narzędziem, a zacząłeś być kimś więcej, ale po jakimś czasie zaczęłam się martwić o to, w jakim stanie wracasz ze spotkań z Vol… eee… Czarnym Panem. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać co lubisz, czym mogę ci sprawić przyjemność, o czym chciałbyś porozmawiać. W pewnym momencie tak mnie to wystraszyło, że próbowałam ten jeden, jedyny raz przespać się z Ronem, ale nie mogłam! Czułam, że jest to niewłaściwe, że jego ręce i usta nie powinny się na mnie znaleźć, bo to wszystko było twoim i jedynie twoim przywilejem. Doprowadzasz mnie do takiego stanu, że na Eliksirach nie jestem w stanie skupić się na niczym innym, jak tylko na powstrzymywaniu się od gapienia się na ciebie i myśleniu o tym, jakby tu zepsuć eliksir, żeby dostać szlaban. Te spotkania jeden dzień w tygodniu są dla mnie zbyt odległe, stąd dzisiejsze. Nie potrafiłam już dłużej czekać…- uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na Snape'a, który przez większą część czasu miał poważny wyraz twarzy i wpatrywał się intensywnie w Hermionę- Mówiąc znacznie krócej: kocham cię, Severusie Snape i chcę ciebie i tylko ciebie.

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Właśnie skazałaś się na dożywocie ze mną, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

- Obchodzi mnie to tyle, co nic.

- Jeszcze będziesz żałować.

- Chciałbyś.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się i przyciągnęła mężczyznę do siebie. Po chwili całowali się namiętnie i kiedy Snape zaczął rozpinać jej szatę, Harry jęknął.

- Zwijajmy się stąd, bo jeszcze będziemy musieli patrzyć na to, jak się…

- Ugh… Nie mamy jak, stary! Musiałbym otworzyć drzwi, a wtedy na pewno domyśliliby się, że tu jesteśmy i wolałbym nie wiedzieć co Snape by z nami zrobił.

- Snape? Ja bym się martwił, że Hermiona nas zamorduje.

- Po prostu zamkniemy oczy i będziemy udawać, że nic się nie dzieje, co?

- Obawiam się, że nie będzie to takie łatwe.

Mimo starań słyszeli każde westchnienie, każdy jęk, uderzenie ciała o ciało… Harry był przekonany, że będzie miał koszmary do końca życia. Raz tylko zerknął i od razu zacisnął oczy, ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że to, co rozgrywało się przed nim nie było po prostu seksem. Oni dawali i brali, kochali się w dosłownym i przenośnym znaczeniu tego stwierdzenia. Dawało się wyczuć… harmonię. Harry zastanawiał się czy on i Luna też sprawiają takie wrażenie. Gdy skończyli odetchnął i spojrzał na Rona- był czerwony i jakby lekko zgrzany.

- Wszystko w porządku, stary?

- Taaa… Tylko… Nie mogłem oderwać oczu, nie wiem czemu.

Harry omal się nie udławił własnym językiem.

- Ty- ty patrzyłeś?!

- Jakoś… nie mogłem przestać- zaczerwienił się tak, że przypominał bardziej buraka, niż marchewkę- Hermiona zawsze mi się podobała, wiesz? Więc kiedy on zdjął jej bluzkę, to nie mogłem oderwać oczu. Wyglądała tak inaczej… Tylko nie mów mi, że jestem zboczony, bo to sam wiem.

Tymczasem Snape pomagał Hermionie się ubrać, jednocześnie nie przerywając delikatnych pieszczot.

- Coś mi się wydaje, że jutro nie uda ci się wrócić na noc do dormitorium- mruknął, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko.

- A ty się nie wyśpisz.

Patrzyła na niego z wyraźnym pożądaniem w oczach- Harry wielokrotnie widywał podobny wyraz twarzy u Luny. Nie rozumiał jednak co takiego podobało się Hermionie- Snape był cały pokryty bliznami, do tego chudy, jak patyk i blady, jak sama śmierć. W pewnym momencie syknęła i dotknęła blizny, która zaczynała się na barku, a kończyła na plecach.

- Co oni ci znowu zrobili?

Wzruszenie ramion.

- Standardowe zabawy Belli z biczem. Ostatnio lubuje się w mugolskich metodach sprawiania bólu, a ja jestem jej ulubioną myszą laboratoryjną.

Pocałowała sino-fioletową pręgę i westchnęła, opierając o jego ramię głowę.

- Chciałabym, żeby to wszystko już się skończyło.

- W końcu się skończy. Nie sprawia mi to przyjemności, ale pewne rzeczy każde z nas musi znosić.

- Czuję się bezużyteczna- wymamrotała, a Harry potrafił ją zrozumieć. Też się tak czuł. Snape dotknął jej podbródka i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

- Nie jesteś bezużyteczna. Po prostu teraz nie wykonujesz żadnej pracy i pomagasz nie przeszkadzając. Przyjdzie czas, że będziesz tęsknić za tym bezrobociem. A na razie wystarczy, że dajesz mi chwilę wytchnienia i motywujesz mnie do dalszej walki.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i gdyby to nie był Snape, to Harry pomyślałby, że patrzy na Hermionę czule. Wyraźnie jednak było widać szczęście w jego zwykle martwych oczach. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko.

- Będę musiała iść, chociaż wcale nie chcę. Dlaczego po prostu nie mogę zostawać u ciebie choćby na noc?

- Bo oboje byśmy cierpieli na niedobór snu- parsknął- A cóż takiego masz do zrobienia, że musisz iść?

- Esej z Eliksirów. Mam wyjątkowo złośliwego i wymagającego profesora, więc muszę napisać najlepiej, jak potrafię.

- Złośliwy i wymagający? Zaczynam go lubić.

Żartobliwie pacnęła go w ramię i sięgnęła po torbę.

- Dobrze, że zobaczymy się jutro, bo chyba nie wytrzymałabym kolejnego tygodnia.

- Nie wiem, czy nie zostanę wezwany- rzucił ponuro, dopinając koszulę. Hermiona zesztywniała i posmutniała.

- I tak będę na ciebie czekać.

- Mogę wrócić w… nieciekawym stanie. Dam ci znać, dobrze?

- Severusie…

- Nie. Rozmawialiśmy o tym- jego ton był stanowczy i spowodował zaciśnięcie ust u jego partnerki. Podszedł do niej i pogładził po twarzy- Nie chcę, żebyś na to patrzyła.

- Wiem, ale wciąż mnie to denerwuje!

Przez chwilę stali przytuleni, aż w końcu Snape'owi wyrwało się coś, co spowodowało, że Ron wrzasnął: „ŻE CO?!".

- Wyjdź za mnie.

Hermiona podniosła głowę i zanim się odezwała kilka razy otworzyła usta i zamknęła je z powrotem.

- Ale… jak?

- Chyba jesteś na tyle obeznana ze światem, że nie muszę ci tłumaczyć jak- sarknął.

- Chodziło mi o to kiedy. I dlaczego?

- Dlaczego? Chyba wiesz. A jeśli chodzi o kiedy… Po wojnie. Kiedy tylko ten mój przeklęty _mistrz_ zmieni się w kupkę popiołu. Teraz byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Słuchaj, zadałem ci pytanie, tak? A czy ja kiedykolwiek pytam o coś tak ważnego, bez wcześniejszego przemyślenia całej sprawy?

W odpowiedzi dostał długi pocałunek.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Kilka minut później szła korytarzem uśmiechnięta tak radośnie, że Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od myśli, że może to nic złego, że Hermiona jest zakochana w Snape'ie skoro jest taka szczęśliwa. Ron mamrotał przekleństwa pod nosem, a jego mina wyraźnie wskazywała na to, co myśli na temat całej tej sprawy. Byli tak pogrążeni w myślach, że nie zauważyli, jak z mruknięciem: „Różdżka!" obróciła się na pięcie i dosłownie na nich wpadła. Zamarli z przerażenia i nim zdążyli się otrząsnąć dziewczyna skoczyła na proste nogi i jednym ruchem ściągnęła z nich pelerynę.

- Eee… Ładna dziś noc, nie?- Harry starał się jakoś ratować sytuację, ale po spojrzeniu, jakim go obrzuciła, wiedział, że zaraz zginą wyjątkowo paskudną śmiercią. Cóż, najwyżej Voldemortem zajmie się inny Chłopiec- Który- Przeżył.

- Śledziliście mnie?- jej głos był zwodniczo spokojny.

- My… no… my tylko…

- Jak śmieliście!!! Czy ja nie zasługuję na trochę prywatności?!

- Ćśśś… Nie wrzeszcz tak, bo Filch…

- MILCZ, HARRY!!! Jakim prawem?! Jakim prawem mnie śledziliście?! Och, gdzie jest moja różdżka?!

Gdy przypomniała sobie, że nie ma jej przy sobie warknęła i już miała się na nich rzucić, gdy wtrącił się ostry głos, który jeszcze nie tak dawno brzmiał jak jedwabna szarfa.

- Co się tutaj dzieje?! Potter, Weasley, Granger? Poza łóżkami w czasie ciszy nocnej? To będzie…

- Och, daruj sobie!- przerwała mu, narażając się na mordercze spojrzenie, które zignorowała- Śledzili mnie i wszystko już wiedzą! Co tu w ogóle robisz?

Otrząsnął się z szoku i wyciągnął do niej rękę z różdżką.

- Zostawiłaś ją na stoliku- obrócił się i spojrzał na nich ze swojej wysokości dwóch metrów- Macie coś na swoją obronę?

- My martwiliśmy się o Hermionę- wtrącił szybko Harry, bo Ron zaczął przybierać niezdrowo czerwony kolor wskazujący na bliski wybuch- Ginny dała nam do myślenia, że Hermiona się z kimś spotyka, więc chcieliśmy zobaczyć, czy to prawda. Nie… cóż, nie spodziewaliśmy się _tego_.

Jego przyjaciółka zaczęła machać im różdżką tuż pod samymi nosami.

- Jak śmieliście?! Nie mogliście po prostu spytać?!

- Och, i co byś nam odpowiedziała?- warknął Ron, wyraźnie wściekły- Że nasz profesor Eliksirów cię posuwa?! Mogłaś się do mnie zwrócić, jeśli po prostu chciałaś mieć coś pomiędzy nogami!

Harry wiedział, że to się źle skończy. Po prostu wiedział! Dlatego nie był zbyt zszokowany, gdy dziewczyna wręcz zaniemówiła z oburzenia, a Snape ryknął wściekle i przygwoździł Rona do ściany, zaciskając mu rękę na gardle.

- Jeszcze jeden raz tak się do niej odezwiesz, a pożałujesz, że masz cokolwiek pomiędzy _swoimi _nogami- w głosie Mistrza Eliksirów dało się wyczuć obietnicę długich tortur i Ron zbladł, prawdopodobnie przypominając sobie, że stojący przed nim mężczyzna ma długą praktykę w byciu Śmierciożercą- A teraz ładnie ją przeprosisz.

Gdy się odsunął, Ron upadł i starał się złapać oddech. Hermiona spojrzała ponuro na Snape'a.

- Nie trzeba było tak ostro! Sama bym się z nim policzyła!

- Jasne. Co byś zrobiła? Poklepała po główce?

- Och, zamknij się! Dobrze się czujesz, Ron?

- Ta… Sorry, Hermiono. Trochę… trochę mnie poniosło.

- Zrozumiałe- potarła dłońmi skronie i zamknęła oczy- Słuchajcie, to nie jest najlepsze miejsce na wytłumaczenie wszystkiego. Możemy porozmawiać jutro?

Obaj skinęli głowami, a Snape spojrzał na nich ponuro.

- Obaj macie przez następne dwa tygodnie szlabany z Filchem- kiedy otworzyli usta, zaczął mówić niebezpiecznie niskim tonem- I cieszcie się, że tylko tyle. Gdybym mógł, to usadziłbym was do końca życia. Jeśli wiecie co dla was dobre, to będziecie trzymać język za zębami. Tu chodzi o życie waszej przyjaciółki i jeśli przez wasze gadulstwo spadnie jej choć jeden włos z głowy, to pożałujecie tego, że żyjecie. A teraz wracajcie do łóżek- cała trójka!

Obrócił się z szelestem szat i ruszył przed siebie szybkimi krokami. Hermiona nie zaszczyciła ich spojrzeniem, tylko obróciła się i zaczęła iść w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Tej nocy Harry nie spał dobrze, a po dźwiękach, które dochodziły z łóżka Rona można było wywnioskować, że jego przyjaciel ma takie same problemy. Jak do tego doszło? Bo to chyba nie było tak, że Hermiona rzuciła się na Snape'a? Przecież to najbardziej odpychająca osoba w całym Hogwarcie! Z drugiej strony w jakiś dziwny, pokręcony sposób pasowali do siebie- oboje byli perfekcjonistami, ciągnęło ich do nauki, byli wybitnymi umysłami i Snape na pewno miał na tyle silny kręgosłup, by się nie dać Hermionie. I w związku z tym ciężko będzie ich rozdzielić- każda ewentualna próba wydawała się być samobójczą. Kiedy rano wstał i zszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego Hermiona już tam była- czytała jakąś wyjątkowo grubą księgę.

- Hej- mruknął. Spojrzała na niego ponuro i wróciła do czytania- Nie zamierzasz się do mnie odzywać?

- To, co zrobiliście, było paskudne, Harry.

- To, że nam nie powiedziałaś…

- A co miałam wam powiedzieć? No? Masz jakiś pomysł? Bo wersja Rona nie była najlepsza.

- No… Trochę go poniosło. Wiesz, że chciał…

- Dobrze wiem, co chciał. Chciał mieć kogoś wygodnego do, jak to sam wczoraj nazwał, posuwania! Nie wiem co powiedział _tobie_, ale to co powiedział mnie było tak bezczelne, że powinieneś się cieszyć, że wciąż znoszę jego obecność i rozmawiam z nim w normalny sposób!- nabrała powietrza i przez chwilę siedziała cicho, najwyraźniej starając się uspokoić- Jak doszliście do tego, że kogoś mam?

- Ginny. Mówiła o twoim dziwnym zachowaniu w wakacje i o listach.

- Zawsze taka pomocna- zadrwiła i pokręciła głową- Nie wiem jak mogła sobie ubzdurać, że pomogłam Lunie odsunąć ją od ciebie! A teraz przygotowała małą zemstę, co?

- Jak to właściwie się zaczęło?- zadał najbardziej nurtujące go pytanie.

Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach. Rzuciła _Muffliato_ i zaczęła mówić.

- Wytłumaczysz to później Ronowi, bo nie chcę, by ciągle mi przerywał. To się zaczęło na początku lipca, jeszcze przed twoimi urodzinami. Nie wiem czy pamiętasz ten dzień, kiedy było spotkanie Zakonu, na którym okazało się, że moi rodzice zostali zaatakowani?

- Pamiętam, aż za dobrze.

- Harry, nie mówię ci tego, żebyś czuł się winny! Już ci tłumaczyłam, że to nie była twoja wina i póki nic im nie jest, to wszystko w porządku. Wtedy jednak byłam dość… podenerwowana i nie mogłam zasnąć, więc poszłam do biblioteki Syriusza. Zwykle nikogo tam nie było, więc nawet nie zauważyłam, że Severus siedzi w jednym z foteli. Wzięłam pierwszą lepszą książkę z brzegu i ukryłam się za nią, płacząc. Nie wiem ile to trwało, zanim nie usłyszałam trzasku zamykającej się książki. Podniósł się i spojrzał na mnie ze złością, mówiąc, że przez moje smarkanie nie może się skupić. Byłam tak przybita, że nawet nic mnie to nie obchodziło. Naskoczyłam na niego, że to nie jest jego biblioteka i jeśli zamierzam urządzać tu koncerty wycia, to mam do tego prawo. Od słowa do słowa coraz bardziej się kłóciliśmy, aż w końcu nie wytrzymałam i po tym, jak mi powiedział, że taka _grzeczniutka_ uczennica nie powinna zwracać się w ten sposób do swojego nauczyciela, przyłożyłam mu w twarz- zaśmiała się na widok miny Harry'ego- Wierz mi, wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego. Na tym jednak nie skończyłam. Wrzasnęłam, że już ja mu pokażę, jaka jestem grzeczniutka i go pocałowałam. Nie wiem które z nas było tym bardziej zszokowane, ale nim zdążyliśmy się ogarnąć, już byliśmy praktycznie nadzy. Oszczędzę ci szczegółów, ale wtedy byłam przekonana, że to był jednorazowy wybuch uczuć. Oboje byliśmy sfrustrowani i zdenerwowani. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu następnej nocy też był w bibliotece i sytuacja powtórzyła się, tym razem jednak bez bicia i kłótni. Wtedy faktycznie wykorzystywałam go. Patrzyłam wam codziennie w twarze i uśmiechałam się z satysfakcją myśląc sobie, że nie uważalibyście mnie za taką idealną, grzeczną i nudną, gdybyście wiedzieli co, a przede wszystkim z kim, robię nocami. Na początku chodziło jedynie o seks. Mówiliśmy sobie „dzień dobry" i „do zobaczenia", ale nic poza tym. Kiedy jednego razu prawie przyłapała nas Tonks postanowiliśmy przenieść nasze… wieczorne spotkania do mojego pokoju. I jakoś tak się stało, że zaczęliśmy rozmawiać- na początku byliśmy skrępowani, ale z czasem potrafiliśmy przegadać całe godziny, jednocześnie przytulając się, czy po prostu leżąc koło siebie. Zaczął zostawać na noc, nie wychodził zaraz po. Codziennie przysyłał mi sowę z informacją czy będzie tej nocy, czy też nie i z czasem zaczął się rozpisywać. Przestałam myśleć o tym, co wy na ten temat powiecie, kiedy się dowiecie, a zaczęłam myśleć tylko o nim. Bałam się jednak cokolwiek powiedzieć, żeby nie zostać odrzuconą. I wtedy, to było jakoś w połowie sierpnia, przyszedł jednej nocy zalany w trupa. Był w takim stanie, że nie tylko mówił niewyraźnie, ale też w pewnym momencie zaczął mówić wierszem! Harry, to dopiero był widok! Powiedział mi wtedy, że nie może przestać o mnie myśleć i chyba jest we mnie zakochany po uszy- uśmiechnęła się tak czule, że Harry od razu poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że kiedykolwiek myślał o tym, jak ich rozdzielić- Był naprawdę uroczy. Nikt nigdy tak o mnie nie mówił… Że jestem taka piękna, że moje oczy mogłyby… Och, mniejsza z tym. Następnego ranka obudził się z gigantycznym kacem i jeszcze większym zażenowaniem. Zwiał tak szybko, że nie zdążyłam nawet powiedzieć, żeby poczekał. Nie pojawiał się przez tydzień, pisząc jedynie, że nie może przyjść. W końcu to ja wysłałam mu sowę z taką ilością epitetów, że chyba go przekonałam do tego, że nie zamierzam się z niego naśmiewać. W pewnym momencie zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać co robić, gdy już wrócimy do szkoły. Oboje chcieliśmy to kontynuować, ale zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z ryzyka. W końcu Severus poszedł do Dumbledore'a i wyjaśnił mu naszą sytuację. Byłam zdziwiona kiedy dyrektor zgodził się na nasze spotkania w każdą sobotnią noc. Warunkiem było jednak to, że nie damy się nikomu nakryć i, że na co dzień będziemy traktować się tak, jak zwykle. To wszystko.

Chłopak milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, przyswajając sobie wszystko. Kiedy w końcu się odezwał w jego głosie brzmiało zdziwienie.

- Czyli Dumbledore wiedział? Jestem zszokowany. Ja… Trochę potrwa nim przyzwyczaję się do tej myśli, że ty i on…

- Harry, nie oczekiwałam, że zaczniesz mi gratulować i życzyć szczęścia. Proszę cię tylko o to, żebyś się pilnował i żebyś pilnował Rona. _Nikt_ nie może się dowiedzieć o mnie i Severusie.

Chłopak skinął głową. Porozmawia z Ronem i, być może, wszystko będzie dobrze.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Tajemnicę Hermiony i Snape'a udało im się utrzymać, aż do Ostatniej Bitwy, która odbyła się równy miesiąc później. W pewien kwietniowy piątek Snape przesłał Dumbledore'owi wiadomość, że za kilka godzin odbędzie się atak na Hogwart. Zakon, Aurorzy i ci czarodzieje, którym dyrektor ufał, pojawili się w szkole dosłownie w pół godziny, dzięki czemu byli idealnie przygotowani na pojawienie się Voldemorta. Bitwa była, na szczęście, krótka i Obrońcy Hogwartu rozmietli Śmierciożerców w zaledwie godzinę. Harry, Ron i Hermiona stanęli naprzeciw Voldemorta i we trójkę zdołali go osłabić na tyle, by Chłopiec- Który- Zwyciężył, jak później o nim mówiono, mógł go zabić jedną klątwą. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez ofiar- Neville poległ zaraz po tym, jak zabił Bellatrix i jej męża. Lavender padła ofiarą Greybacka, którego dobił później Lupin. Kilku członków Zakonu, wielu Aurorów i nieliczni uczniowie leżeli martwi i gdy pierwsza fala radości przeszła zaczęły się nawoływania, a po nich okrzyki radości lub bólu. Harry rozejrzał się wkoło i ze smutkiem zrozumiał, że zwycięstwo kosztowało ich naprawdę wiele. Hermiona, która stała obok niego rozglądała się nerwowo na boki i kiedy zauważył jej szeroki uśmiech odetchnął. Snape stał w pewnej odległości od nich, był lekko ranny, ale poza tym nic mu nie było. Zauważył dziewczynę, uśmiechnął się sardonicznie i machnął ręką, żeby do niego przyszła. Harry z radością patrzył, jak jego przyjaciółka zaczyna biec w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów, który rozłożył lekko ramiona, chcąc ją przytulić. Była w połowie drogi do niego, gdy jeden z dogorywających Śmierciożerców ostatkiem sił posłał w jej kierunku śmiercionośne zaklęcie. Gdy zielony promień trafił ją w plecy padła, jakby podcięta i już się nie podniosła. Snape był przy niej w ułamku sekundy. Przewrócił ją na plecy i z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w jej otwarte, nic nie widzące oczy.

- Hermiono, odezwij się! Powiedz coś!- złapał ją za ramiona i potrząsał- Nie rób mi tego! Hermiono! Błagam, Merlinie, tylko nie ona! Błagam!

Przytulił ją do siebie i kołysał w tył i przód. Harry z Ronem podeszli do niego, obaj płaczący, czujący się, jakby ktoś wyrwał im kawałek serca. Potter położył dłoń na ramieniu swojego profesora i zaczął mówić:

- Puść ją, Snape. Nic nie możesz zrobić. Ona… odeszła.

- NIE! MYLISZ SIĘ!- ryknął, przyciskając martwą dziewczynę mocniej do siebie- Ona po prostu zasłabła! Nie umarła! ROZUMIESZ?! NIE UMARŁA!!!

Zacisnął oczy, jakby chciał, by cały świat dał im spokój, po czym wstał, trzymając ją na rękach.

- Poppy! Gdzie do diabła, jest Poppy?!

Pobiegli za nim, zaciskając zęby- obaj wiedzieli, że dla ich ukochanej przyjaciółki już nic nie można było zrobić. Pani Pomfrey składała właśnie ramię dyrektora, gdy Snape wpadł pomiędzy nich i złapał kobietę jedną ręką za kołnierz.

- Zrób coś! Nie wiem co, ale zrób coś!

Rzuciła okiem na Hermionę i pokręciła ze smutkiem głową.

- Nic się nie da zrobić, Severusie. Ona nie żyje.

I wtedy chyba dopiero to do niego dotarło. Opadł na ziemię i wpatrując się w czekoladowe oczy swojej martwej ukochanej zaczął płakać. Dumbledore położył zdrową rękę na jego głowie, a kilka łez spłynęło mu z wyraźnie przygaszonych oczu.

- Tak mi przykro, mój chłopcze. Tak mi przykro.

- Ona przeżyła bitwę. Przeżyła! Wszystko miało być inaczej! Mieliśmy się pobrać!- jego głos załamywał się, a ludzie naokoło wpatrywali się w niego z przerażeniem. Ten zwykle opanowany do granic możliwości mężczyzna był teraz wrakiem- Miała być szczęśliwa… To… wszystko… inaczej… To miało być inaczej!


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Pogrzeb Hermiony odbył się dwa dni później. Przez większość czasu Dumbledore, Harry i Ron próbowali przekonać Snape'a, by oddał im ciało dziewczyny. Kiedy w końcu się zgodził wydawało się, że uszło z niego całe życie. Przestał płakać, przestał rozpaczać, a jedynie wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w ścianę. Hermiona Granger została pochowana jako ostatnia z poległych w bitwie i wokół jej grobu zebrało się mnóstwo ludzi. Państwo Weasleyowie płakali, Ginny była kompletnie załamana i wyrzucała sobie, że nie pogodziła się z koleżanką przed śmiercią, bliźniacy byli bladzi i nikt nie ujrzał uśmiechu na ich ustach przez następne kilka tygodni, profesor McGonagall szlochała w ramię Hagrida i ciężko było powiedzieć czy to ona podtrzymuje jego, czy on ją. Harry i Ron stali obok Dumbledore'a i czuli, że nic już nie będzie takie samo. Kto będzie ich zapędzał do pracy? Kto będzie narzekał, rozkazywał i darł się na nich, że są idiotami? Mieli wrażenie, że coś zostało im wydarte, zabrane. Luna ściskała mocno rękę Harry'ego i, przynajmniej raz, wydawała się być całkowicie przytomna. Harry i Ron jako ostatni odeszli od grobu i dopiero gdy wdrapali się na jedno ze wzgórz zauważyli sylwetkę Snape'a, który przez cały ten czas stał w Zakazanym Lesie. Kiedy nikogo nie było już w pobliżu podszedł do nagrobka i wpatrywał się w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- On na serio ją kochał, no nie?- Ron patrzył na swojego Mistrza Eliksirów ze smutkiem- Myślisz, że się ogarnie?

- Chyba tak. W końcu to Snape. My ją znaliśmy dłużej i byliśmy z nią bardziej związani, a jednak będziemy jakoś iść do przodu, bo ona tego by chciała.

- I bardzo dobrze, Harry. Bardzo dobrze- Dumbledore stanął koło nich i spojrzał ze smutkiem na mężczyznę w czerni, po czym skierował wzrok na chłopców- Dla ciebie, Harry, kiedy Luna jest obok słońce świeci jaśniej, a świat wydaje się piękniejszy, prawda?

- No… Tak, coś w tym stylu.

- Jednak gdyby ona zniknęła, to słońce jedynie by przygasło, świat stracił barwy, a ty jakoś szedłbyś do przodu. W przypadku Severusa Hermiona była jego słońcem i światem. Stracił to, co było dla niego najważniejsze i obawiam się, że dla niego słońce już nigdy nie zaświeci i świat nie nabierze znaczenia od nowa.

Harry nie do końca zrozumiał o co chodzi dyrektorowi.


	8. Chapter 8

DWANAŚCIE LAT PÓŹNIEJ

Hermiona Potter trzymała za rękę swoją przyjaciółkę Lavender Weasley, gdy schodziły w kierunku grobów znajdujących się blisko Zakazanego Lasu. Jej blond włosy powiewały na wietrze, smagając rudowłosą przyjaciółkę po twarzy.

- Hermiono, ja nie chcę tam iść! Tam straszy!

- Nie straszy! Tam leży ciocia Hermiona, chcę ją odwiedzić! Tata opowiadał mi o niej często.

- Mój tata też mi o niej mówił, ale mama mówi, że tam straszy duchem tego… no… Snape'a.

- Jeśli już, to mówi się „straszy duch". I wcale nie straszy, ciocia Parvati opowiada ci głupoty. Tata mi powiedział jak to było. Snape bardzo kochał ciocię Hermionę i kiedy ona umarła spędził dwa dni przy jej grobie, aż w końcu tata poszedł z nim porozmawiać.

- Mój tata mi o tym nie mówił!

- Bo wujek Ron wtedy mocno spał po zażyciu eliksiru Słodkiego Snu, bo nie spał od kilku dni, bo miał koszmary, które go budziły. Tata spytał się Snape'a czy wszystko w porządku, a ten spytał się go czy kocha moją mamę. Tata powiedział, że tak. No i Snape powiedział mu na to, żeby w takim razie trzymał ją zawsze blisko siebie i traktował tak, jak na to zasługuje. Tata próbował coś jeszcze do niego mówić, ale on już nie odpowiadał. Kiedy następnego dnia znaleźli go martwego, to tata mówi, że nawet się nie zdziwił. Mówił coś o tym, że dla Snape'a zgasło światło po śmierci cioci Hermiony i umarł szczęśliwy, bo się uśmiechał.

- Łał! Czemu mi tata tego nie powiedział? Przecież to taka romantyczna historia!

- Tata mówi, że wujek Ron bardzo długo kochał ciocię Hermionę i nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że tata i profesor Dumbledore postanowili pochować Snape'a razem z ciocią. Ciocia Parvati mówiła mi kiedyś, że w pełni go rozumie. Podobno nikt nie wiedział, że oni się kochali i powstało dużo brzydkich plotek na ich temat. Ale kiedy wujek Fred i wujek George zaczęli się mścić na wszystkich, którzy mówili o nich brzydkie rzeczy, to przestali. Ale podobno ich temat jest… ten… no… nie zakazany, tylko… a, tabu.

- Tabu?

- Mhm. Bo oni sami byli tabu.

W końcu zatrzymały się i z lekkim uśmiechem spojrzały na nagrobek, na którym było wyryte:

Hermiona Granger

_Severus Snape_

_Miłość, której nie rozdzieliła nawet śmierć_

- A wiesz co mi się wydaje?- szepnęła Lavender- Oni naprawdę muszą być szczęśliwi, bo są razem, no nie?


End file.
